Linear memory is a memory addressing paradigm in which memory appears to a program (executed by a processing device) as a single contiguous address space. By implementing a linear memory paradigm, the processing device (central processing unit (CPU)) can directly (and linearly) address all of the available memory locations without having to resort to any sort of memory segmentation or paging schemes.